The vampire bites back chapter 1
by thelastvamp2003
Summary: johnathon waters


  
  
  
  
Johnathon Waters has been living in the Ashburn Hotel for for about six months now. All his family are dead and he has nowhere else to live. The hotel manager is a bitch to him but he had nowhere else to live. The reason his family were dead was because Johnathon had killed them.500 years ago. No it's not a mistake it was 500 years ago. You see Johnathon Waters wasn't a normal man. In fact Johnathon happened to be a vampire of the 20th century. The story starts in 1999 and so will begin:  
  
*  
  
Johnathon for some reason liked to stare at the hotel ceiling in his room a lot even though he had been looking at it for 6 months now. His mind was completely empty as he never did have anything to think about. After another 10 minutes he decided to get up and look outside the window for the lucky person to be his prey and his meal for that night. Outside the window were a few people. A boy and a girl whose hands were linked to each others, one woman walking her dog and another woman (much younger) leaning on a junction box. Johnathon took no notice of this girl until the next night.  
  
* The next night Johnathon looked out the window again to see the girl again this time with 2 men. The first man has short brown hair in his 30's and was holding in his hand was a stake. At this point it dawned in me who this girl was. The girl was in her 20's has brunette long hair had a little make up on and was wearing all black. The other man wore gel in his hair and was very tidy his hair looked black or maybe it was because he had an awful lot of gel in his hair. This man was holding what looked like a bottle of holy water. You might have guessed it by now that this girl was The Slayer herself and these men were her friends. A lot of passers by thought that this was a bit strange walking around with a bottle of holy water and a sharp wooden stake in their hands and gave the slayer and her friends peculiar looks. Johnathon knew he'd have to miss out on his meal tonight and maybe even starve if the slayer kept visiting him.  
  
* Johnathon had not eaten for three nights now due to the slayer and he began to get awfully weak. Sometimes she would return with one man, two men or sometimes none. But one night the slayer was nowhere to be seen so he decided to go get a little more food then he had ever eaten tonight.  
  
* At nine, o, clock that night Johnathon left the hotel to get some food, he gave his key to the manageress who took it with a cold smile (The hotel manager never did like Johnathon and Johnathon thought she was a right bitch). He walked over to the wood that were just across the road from the hotel and not five minutes after he was in the woods he felt a heavy item hit him on the back of the head. He fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
* When Johnathon had woke up to see the man who had the stake in his hand and the slayer looking over him. "You're awake" said the slayer. Johnathon looked at her while rubbing the spot on the head where the heavy object had hit him. Tonight the slayer was wearing black leather trousers, a purple frilled blouse, a pair of black high-hells boots, lots of silver jewellery and a red go-go in her hair. The man had a plaid waistcoat, ridicuosly striped trousers, a pair of leather sandles , his socks were black, with pink and yellow pompoms ( his trousers were also pink and yellow) His white t-shirt looked like it had a stain on it but it turned out to be a logo. He and the slayer both held stakes in their right hands. He held out the palm of his hand at me and said "Devnish Gravitor." Out of his hand shot a blue kind of lightening which took Johnathon off the ground (literally). Johnathon was about three feet of he ground now, "Bloody hell, not a warlock" said Johnathon. "A bloody good warlock" said the warlock. "Where's the vampire's den?" said the slayer. "The what?" "The Undead rage group" said the slayer. "Never heard of them" "Steven?" "Twor" aid the warlock a large red beam shot out of the palm of his hand and impaled itself through Jonathon's stomach it didn't leave a mark but sure did hurt a lot. He fell to the ground with a thud and emitted a slight groan. The man (who now should be addressed as Steven) turned to the slayer. "We'll have to kill him if he won't say anything" said Fiona "Hey, if I answer the question what do I get" said Johnathon getting up from the ground and dusting himself off. "I get to kick your ass" said Fiona. Johnathon got the message that the slayer was trying to tell him to shut up so he did. Fiona and Steven turned around to discuss something. "Where could she be?" said Fiona "If only I had taken her on patrol with me then this wouldn't have happened "said Steven "Madeline isn't going to get away with this" said Fiona scrunching her fists. Johnathon was trying to hear what the slayer was saying when he was disturbed by a rustle in the bushes. He looked over to see a pair of red eyes looking back at him. The eyes blinked a few times and silently a creature which was dressed in black crawled out then got up on its knees. The slayer with her ability to sense vampires twirled around as quickly as possible and took out a stake from her pocket and twirled it around in her hand. The creature as quick as a flash had managed to pull a sword out of its sheave and do the exact same as the slayer. He signalled Johnathon to run, Johnathon had no time to argue and wasn't going to either as he ran as quickly as he could further into the woods and didn't stop until he got to the cinema. That's where he found most of his prey.  
  
  
  
Johnathon was now outside the cinema and was started to get frightened, he decided he would have a quick snack and then go back to the hotel. "Hey you there!" shouted a voice. Thinking it was the slayer he turned to run but bumped into a hooded figure who looked like the monster I met in the woods. Johnathon gave a quick leap of surprise. He felt something touch his shoulder and turned around as quick as he could to see another two of these creatures. The creature held out his hand looking Johnathon to shake it but the first excuse to pop into Johnathon's head was "I'm sorry I forgot to wash my hands" he said with a nervous smile on his face. The creature anyway clutched his hand and shook it and Johnathon felt a shiver go up his spine. All three of the monsters stood beside each other and the one in the middle asked: "What is your name?" Johnathon stood I shock as it was not everyday that a monster asked his name. But Johnathon had noticed that it was a woman to whom he was speaking to. "I asked you, what." "It's Johnathon" "One of our men sacrificed himself for you" said the monster on the right, "what do you have to say for yourself?" "Thanks?" "We are sorry we have not yet introduced ourselves" said the vampire on the left. The left vampire pulled down her hood to reveal a strange and grotesque face:  
  
"I am Tiarna." She said. The second one to pull down its hood was the one in the right; hr face was more grotesque than the one before:  
  
Poor Johnathon had no other choice but to watch these monsters. "I am in charge of the U.R.G and my name is Madeline." She said while pulling down her hood. Everyone of the creatures that he had seen was more scarier than the one before  
  
The reaso there are spaces in this text is ecause it is where I usually draw my demons sorry about the inconveinience. ( ( 


End file.
